hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Hirohito
Hirohito (裕仁), known as Emperor Showa or the Shōwa Emperor (昭和天皇, Shōwa tennō) after his death, (April 29, 1901 – January 7, 1989) was the 124th emperor of Japan according to the traditional order, reigning from December 25, 1926, until his death in 1989. Although better known outside of Japan by his personal name Hirohito, in Japan he is now referred to exclusively by his posthumous name Emperor Shōwa. The word Shōwa is the name of the era that corresponded with the Emperor's reign, and was made the Emperor's own name upon his death. At the start of his reign, Japan was already one of the great powers - the 9th largest economy in the world after Italy, the 3rd largest naval country and one of the five permanent members of the council of the League of Nations. He was the head of state under the limitation of the Constitution of the Empire of Japan during Japan's militarization and involvement in World War II. After the war, he was not prosecuted (as others were). This is due to the almost godlike status an emperor takes up in Japanese culture back then. Therefore prosecuting him would make relations between Japan and America very difficult, if not impossible. During the postwar period, he became the “symbol” of the new state. He is portrayed by Takatarō Kataoka in the 2012 film Emperor. Downfall Parody Universe Hirohito doesn't appear too often in the parodies, but he was mentioned in a few parodies, such as the ones made by MoarHitlerParodies', Staedty86 and TheThirdAntic's. In Staradajrakije's parody Mussolini and Hirohito visit Hitler, he and Benito Mussolini piss Hitler off. Staedty's Hitler's Trip to Japan parodies describes him as an antic master - while he was deeply interested in marine biology and has published several papers about the field, he also appeared to have a passion for merrymaking, as when he played several pranks on Hitler during the latter's state visit. Being that the Japanese are well revered for their technology and ingenuity, the emperor takes full advantage of this, like using mechas, well-concealed water booby-traps and other advanced equipment for example. It is unknown as to whether he has apprentices under his wing, as with Himmler and Fegelein, and Edward Merriman with his daughter Felicity. He appeared in the 5th installment of The Antic Menace by DictatorAntics. Similarities with Fegelein Trivia *Strangely, in spite of being an emperor, and considered a living god by his people, Hirohito would take orders from Himmler, a man who is not of royal blood, and yet is the Grand Master of the Antic Order. *Japanese Emperors are rarely ever addressed by their subjects by his given name, instead simply by The Emperor (Tenno) or similar. Since the Meiji Restoration, their regal name is consistently also the name of an era in Japanese calendars (corresponding to the reigning period). When the Emperor dies he assume his regal name (e.g. Shōwa Tenno), and never referred to by given name. **This is not strictly observed by foreigners, hence Hirohito is still called by such today in parodies and elsewhere outside of Japan. Gallery Hirohito in dress uniform.jpg|Hirohito in full uniform. Hitler's third trip to Japan - Hirohito laughs.jpg|Hirohito after one of his best antics/pranks results in success. Hirohito.jpg|Hirohito as seen in the 2012 film Emperor File:Hirohito 1945-1|Hirohito's only appearance in Emperor, which is kind of great. Unimpressed-Hirohito-on-Hitler.jpeg|An elder Hirohito looking back to the past... 462px-Michi-no-miya_Hirohito_1902.jpg|Baby Hirohito. Now if anyone can find a baby Mussolini, you are my God for a day. Portrait_Japan_Hirohito.jpg|Has more chins than colonies Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Antic Masters Category:Antics